Chibbi Kitsune
by Naru-Kit
Summary: What would happen to Naruto if he gets changed into a chibbi with fox ears with nine tails. Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Untitled (for now)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did belong to me, then Naru-chan and Gaara would be loved.

Tell me what couple you wan. They are:

SasukeXNaruto

GaaraXNaruto

NejiXNaruto

KibaXNaruto

Now on with the story. (This is a Yaoi fict, which means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned).

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Konoha no Sato. Everyone was up and having fun, but not for our favourite blond Kitsune. Uzumaki Naruto woke up with a broken window, and a note that say's "DIE DEMON" on it. After that, Naruto found out that he didn't have any more ramen left, and that his orange jumpsuit had holes in it.

"Today is just like every other day," Naruto sighed and walked out of his apartment, but not before looking at his calendar, which say's that today is October 10th.

With another sigh, Naruto left. While walking on the streets of the hidden leaf, Naruto saw that the glares that all of the adults were giving him were colder then they usually were. Naruto tried with all of his might to put his mask of happiness up, but he couldn't.

'I don't won't to go to the bridge to meet Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-sensei today. They are just going to yell at me, hit me and ignore me. I can stand it, but not today, I……just can't.' Naruto thought before going into a run. Naruto didn't stop running until he reached his sanctuary, which was deep into the woods outside of Konoha.

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were waiting for their always late sensei, but today they were also waiting for their late teammate.

"Where is that dead-last, he's late." Sakura yelled out to no one. Sasuke opened one eye and "hm"ed, before closing it again. Sakura was just about to start yelling again, when there was a "poof" and their late sensei, Hatake Kakashi arrived. "Yo. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the roa-where's Naruto?"

"No clue, the dope hasn't arrived," Sasuke say's while leaning on the bridge. "Well, our mission today is to find Naruto," Kakashi say's with a smile underneath his mask.

Uzumaki Naruto was just sitting in his sanctuary, when he got the feeling that he was being watch. Naruto gave a sigh, and got up to find out who was watching him. When Naruto turned around, his eyes went wide when he came face to face with Orohimaru. Before Naruto could do anything, Orohimaru gave an evil laugh and put his hands into a seal.

The next thing that Naruto saw was darkness, before he lost consciousness. With another laugh and smirk, Orohimaru left.

Well that was the first chapter. Please review, and please be nice because this is my first fanfict. If you can think of a good title for this fict, then please send it to me, because I'm having trouble with thinking of one.

Please no flamers. Arigato.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chibbi Kitsune

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did belong to me, then Naru-chan and Gaara would be loved. Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews, for reviewing me, I'm putting up a new chapter just for you. Arigato mina-san.(?)

Tell me what couple you want. They are:

SasukeXNaruto

GaaraXNaruto

NejiXNaruto

KibaXNaruto

Now on with the story. (This is a Yaoi fict, which means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned).

Chapter 2

Team 11 was just coming back from their 1 week long mission, when they felt a disturbance in the air.

"Gai-sensei, what was that," asked Lee to his favourite sensei. "I don't know my beautiful spirit able student. Let's check it out, but be on your toes because you can never know what it is and if it is good or bad."

"Right"

When they got to a clearing, all four of them were shock at what they saw. "I-I-I-Is that Naruto" stammered TenTen. "It is him, but what happened to him?" Neji asked.

"It is him, Neji, Lee, and TenTen; meet me at the Hokage Tower. I'm going to go ahead of you with Naruto." Gai demanded to his three students.

"Okay Gai-sensei"

With that said Gai picked Naruto up in his arms and jumped away, with his students following him after they got over their shock of seeing Naruto like that.

When Lee, Neji and TenTen got to the Tower, they were surprise to see team 7(without Naruto), team 8 and team 10 already there with their sensei's and Iruka.

"What are all of you doing here?" TenTen asked them when she got her breath back from running nonstop from the forest.

"Were here because of that." Kiba answered while pointing to the desk in from of them were Tsunade and Jiraiya were standing.

"You should of none why we are here," Sasuke told them with a sneer in his voice. "The thing that I can't believe is how did this happen to Naruto." Tsunade told them in a confused and worried voice.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama, but the only one that can answer that is Naruto, and he can't answer when he's like…..THIS." Gai said.

"Gai is right Tsunade, but the thing that is worrying me this, what the villagers are going to do when they find out that Naruto is a-" Jiraiya stared to say before he got interrupted.

"Yes I know Jiraiya, and we can't tell anyone outside of this room what happened to Naruto. So that leaves that someone has to watch Naruto," explained Tsunade. "So, who wants to watch him?"

"I will," Iruka volunteered.

"No Iruka you can't," before Iruka could ask why, Tsunade started talking again. "The reason is Iruka, is that you are working in the academy and we can't leave Naruto alone when he's like this. So we need someone that can look after him 24/7, so that leaves out Jiraiya and myself and most of everyone else in this room, and we need someone that doesn't have any parents because none of the adults will let Naruto live with them. So that leaves out-"

"Me," everyone looked at Sasuke when he said that. "Fine I'll look after the dope, but your-"

"We know Sasuke and we will, and arigato for doing this," Tsunade says with a smile on her face. "So you are going to be looking after and protecting Naruto until he changes back. Jiraiya, myself, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma or Kurenai will come once a week to check up on you and Naruto."

When everyone heard movement and a whimper, they looked over at Naruto, who asked everyone in a scared voice, "w-w-who a-are y-y-y-you."

When Naruto moved, everyone could see what Naruto looks like, and they were shocked to see him as a chibbi, but not just that, he also had-

Well that was my second chapter, I hope everyone will like it, and thanks everyone who reviewed my other stories. I am not going to add any more chapter's for this story until I get 20 reviews. So please review.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chibbi Kitsune

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did belong to me, then Naru-chan and Gaara would be loved.

Tell me what couple you want. They are:

SasukeXNaruto

GaaraXNaruto

NejiXNaruto

KibaXNaruto

Now on with the story. (This is a Yaoi fict, which means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned).

Chapter 3

After the meeting, Sasuke went back to his mansion with the chibbi Naruto. 'Great now I'm stuck babysitting Naruto until we can get him back to his regular self, but I got to admit, this is a perfect chance for me to tell him how I feel about him and hopefully, he feels the same.' With that in mind Sasuke looks down at Naruto who was watching him from the couch. Naruto was 6-years-old, and he also had fox ears on the top of his head and nine fox tails.

'When I get my hands on who ever changed Naruto, I'm going to kill them, but he does look kawaii like this.' Sasuke thought with a small smile forming on his face.

"You know, look you better when you smile," a soft shy voice broke threw Sasuke's thought's. When Sasuke saw that Naruto was the one that said that, he couldn't help but blush a little.

When Naruto saw the blush on Sasuke's face, he couldn't help but give off a small giggle, which made Sasuke smile again.

'You know, this isn't going to be too bad, and I think he does like me, because he did say I looked better when I smile and then he giggled. So maybe I do have a chance with him.' Sasuke thought while smiling even more.

"Well Naruto, want do you want to do," Sasuke asked Naruto. "You mean that I can do anything that I want and you will do it with me," Naruto asked Sasuke with a real smile forming on his face.

"Yup." "Hey, let's go play outside."

The days went by fast for Sasuke and Naruto. They were always together, Sasuke would get anything chibbi Naruto want, and Naruto would always get Sasuke to smile. Even Sakura and Ino had given up on Sasuke when they saw him smiling at Naruto all the time.

**Hokage Office**

Everyone that was at Tsunade's office when they first saw Naruto, were all there again, and this time Naruto was there also on Sasuke's lap.

"So, have any one found out what happened to Naruto?" Tsunade asked everyone when they all got into the office. When she got "No's" from ever one she let out a sigh.

"Naru-chan, what was the last thing you remember," asked Sakura. When everyone heard that, they all looked at Naruto.

When Naruto saw everyone was looking at him, he hid behind Sasuke, which made Sasuke glare at them for scaring Naruto. Sasuke picked Naruto up into his arms and asked him in a soft voice, "Naru-chan, can you tell me what is the last thing that you remember."

Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile and a nod before answering. "The last thing that I remember is a snake person, then darkness."

"Don't tell me that Orohimaru was the one that did this to Naruto," Jiraiya said while hitting his head on the hall.

"If it was him, then he probably doesn't want Naruto to get in his way for what he wants to do," Tsunade thought out loud.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think that Orohimaru is planning on evading Konoha," asked Neji.

"Yes I think he is thinking about that. That has to be it, because why else would he change Naruto into a chibbi with fox ear's and tail's." said Tsunade. "So Sasuke, keep on looking after Naruto, and try to get him back to his old body. I am going to tell all of the higher rank ninjas to keep on guard. You are all dismissed."

When Sasuke left the office he looked down at Naruto who was in his arms. "So Naru-chan, what do you wan to do."

"Can we go back home, I'm scared," Naruto asked in a scared voice.

"Why are you scared Naruto."

"People are glaring at me and it's scaring me," Naruto explained in a soft voice.

When Sasuke heard that, he glared at everyone that was glaring at Naruto and left to the Uchiha mansion, but the two didn't notice that they were being watched by someone with long black hair, and red eyes, and was wearing a cloak with red clouds on it.

'So Orohimaru changed Naruto-kun into a chibbi with fox ears and tails, this is going to be easer then I thought to get him.' With that thought, the mysterious man disappeared.

Well that was the third chapter, please review and please no flamers, Arigato.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Chibbi Kitsune

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did belong to me, then Naru-chan and Gaara would be loved.

Couple: SasuNaru

Now, on with the story. (This is a Yaoi fict, which means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned).

Chapter 4

After Sasuke and Naruto got back to the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke put Naruto down and asked him, "What do you wan to do Naru-chan."

"Can we play? Pretty pweety please," Naruto asked Sasuke while using the all mighty chibbi puppy watery eyes.

Sasuke groaned when he came face to face with those eyes (not even the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke could stand those eyes, but who could), and gave a deep sigh, knowing it was a losing battle, so he gave up while agreeing.

"Yosh," yelled Naruto in excitement.

**3 Hours Later**

After 3 hours of playing, both Sasuke and Naruto were laying on the couch, watching TV (Naruto was laying on Sasuke's chest). 'I have to tell him, even if he is a chibbi, I still need to tell him before I might lose him,' Sasuke thought while staring at Naruto with a soft smile on his face. After Sasuke was able to decide if he should tell Naruto his feeling for him or not, he got into a sitting position, which made Naruto fall into Sasuke's lap. When Naruto got into his own sitting position (in Sasuke's lap), he looked up at Sasuke with confusion shining in his eyes.

"Is something wrong Sasu-chan," Naruto asked in a soft and worried voice.

"No nothing is wrong Naru-chan," Sasuke said while biting on his lower lip. "Naruto, I have to tell you something really really important."

"What is it Sasu-chan, you can tell Naruto anything."

Sasuke gave Naruto a soft smile while he picked Naruto up in his arms. When Sasuke had Naruto face to face with him, he kissed Naruto's lips in a soft kiss. When Sasuke pulled away, he looked up into Naruto's confused eyes and gave him a smile.

"I love you Naruto, more then a friend or brother. I have loved you since the mission to the wave country."

Naruto gave a small gasp and looked Sasuke in the eyes with his own watery eyes. "Sasu-chan really loves Naruto."

"Yes Naru-chan I do love you and I always will." Sasuke answered still with a smile on his face.

"Naru-chan loves Sasu-chan to." Naruto said with a giant smile on his face and with his eyes shinning with love, trust, and a bunch of more emotions.

When Sasuke heard that, his eyes filled with the tears that he had been holding in, since his brother had killed his whole clan. "Thank you Naruto."

"For what Sasu-chan," asked Naruto with confusion written all over his face.

"For loving me," explained Sasuke.

"Then Naru-chan should be thanking Sasu-chan for love him," said Naruto with a smile. "Because Sasu-chan is the only one that ever told Naru-chan that he loved him."

"That is not true Naruto, Tsunade-same, Jiraiya-same, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and everyone that was in Hokage tower all loves you, and they all ways will." Sasuke told Naruto with a smile on his face (he smile's a lot, ne).

"You mean that not everyone hates Naru-chan, but a bunch loves him," Naruto asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yes Naru-chan, they do." With that said, Sasuke showed Naruto that he loved him by kissing him on Naruto's lips. When Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's mouth, he gave a gasp when he saw Naruto's tear stain face, but that didn't what made him gasp. It was the fact that Naruto started to glow. After the glow subsided, Sasuke gave another gasp when he saw Naruto back to his real age which is 15, but Sasuke saw that Naruto still had fox ears and tails. Naruto gave Sasuke a genuine smile, and leaned up and gave Sasuke a kiss on his lips.

"Arigato Sasuke, for everything that you did for me, and for telling me that you love me, and that the others did to." Naruto said while looking Sasuke right in the eye with a smile.

"Your back to your own age Naruto and you remember everything that happened to you when you were a chibbi." When Naruto gave a nod, Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's waist and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

When they pulled away, Sasuke was just about to kiss Naruto again, when the window burst open.

Sasuke and Naruto both when into a defense stance, waiting for who ever to come into the room. They didn't have long to wait, because a minute later Uchiha Itachi came into the room with a smirk on his face. When Itachi looked at Naruto, he raised a eyebrow to see that Naruto wasn't a chibbi any more.

"Well well well, it looks like you're not a chibbi any more Naruto-kun, but that won't matter." With that said, Itachi disappeared, and reappeared in front of Naruto.

"Naruto," Sasuke yelled, but before he could do anything, Itachi noted Naruto out and disappeared from the Uchiha mansion with a laugh.

'No, Itachi has Naruto. I won't allow Itachi to take MY Naruto from me,' with that thought in mind, the Sharingan flared to live, and Sasuke left the Uchiha mansion on the search of Itachi and Naruto.

Well, will Sasuke find Naruto and Itachi before Naruto is lost forever or before Itachi does what he been wanting to do for a long time. Find out next time on….Chibbi Kitsune.

Please review

Please no Flamers

Arigato minna-san

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

Chibbi Kitsune

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did belong to me, then Naru-chan and Gaara would be loved.

Couple: SasuNaru one sided ItachiXNaruto

Now, on with the story. (This is a Yaoi fict, which means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned).

Chapter 5

Uchiha Sasuke has been running nonstop after Uchiha Itachi and the kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto for the last haft hour, but still he hasn't found them or any trace of them. 'Grrrrrr, where are they. God dame it, I have to find them. I promised Naruto that I would protect him, and now he is in Itachi's hands. I have a feeling what my brother is going to do to him, and I won't let him, but where are they.' Sasuke thought while running on the tree tops.

"What are you doing Uchiha, and were is Naruto?" a voice said to Sasuke's right. When Sasuke turned around, he swore when he came face to face with Hyuuga Neji.

"I have no time for you right now Hyuuga," Sasuke says while looking around for any chakra signers. When he didn't find any, he turned to Neji, and said while flinching. "Use your Byakugan to look for Naruto's chakra signer."

"Why should I, and I'm asking again Uchiha, what happened to Naruto?" Neji said while glaring at Sasuke.

"You want to know, fine. My brother Itachi came and toke Naruto before I could do anything. Now are you happy Hyuuga. Are you going to help me out for getting Naruto back or what?" Sasuke swore under his breath at himself for lowering his dignity and asking Hyuuga Neji for help.

Neji was just about to start yelling at Sasuke for letting Naruto get captured by Itachi, when he saw the pain, sadness and other negative feelings in his eys, so he kept his mouth shut and activated the Byakugan to look for Naruto's chakra.

"He's over there. Come one Uchiha, before it's too late." Neji said before starting to run in the direction that he sensed Naruto was in with Sasuke right behind him.

**With Itachi and Naruto**

The first thing that Naruto notice when he woke up was that he was in a cave. 'Damn, my head kills. What happened to me?' Naruto thought while trying to sit up, but the problem that Naruto found with that, was that his arms and legs were tied up. 'Damn this is not good. Okay let's see, the last thing that I remember is turning back to my real age and Sasuke telling me that he loves me.' When Naruto thought that, a blush came on his face. 'It is not the time to thinking about Sasuke. Wait, damn, I got captured by Itachi. God dame it.'

"I see that you are awake, Kitsune." When Naruto heard that voice, he looked to where it was and saw Uchiha Itachi walk out of the shadows.

"What do you want from me Itachi?" Naruto asked in a scared voice.

"You know what I what Kitsune," Itachi says in lust full voice.

Naruto had a feeling of what Itachi what and he started to get really scared because he couldn't do anything to stop him from raping him. "Get away from me." Naruto says while trying to crawl away from the advancing Uchiha.

"I don't think so Kitsune, because I want you and I will get you, and there is no one that can help you." With that said, Itachi straddled Naruto. "You aren't going any where Naruto-kun, until I get what I want from you, and that isn't the Kyubi." With that said, Itachi crashed his lips to Naruto's.

Naruto tried to get Itachi off of him, but with him straddling him and with his arms and legs tied up, he couldn't do anything. When Naruto found out that he could stop Itachi, a tear fell down his face, and following that tear, a bunch of more started following down. 'Sasuke, anyone, help me.'

**With Neji and Sasuke**

Neji stopped running and landed on to ground in front of a small cave outside of Konoha. "He's in here Uchiha," with that said, both Sasuke and Neji ran into the cave.

When they got to the back of the cave, they both stopped when they saw a naked tied Naruto and a haft naked Itachi (who was on top of Naruto). When Sasuke and Neji saw that, they both shot a bunch of Kunai's at Itachi's back, who jumped out of the way. "Uchiha, I'll leave him up to you. I'll take Naruto and take him back to Konoha," Neji said while picking Naruto up in his arms. 'He's back to his real age, but he still has fox ears and tails.' When Neji had Naruto in his arms, he was about to leave the cave when a voice boomed out.

"What the hell is going on here?" When everyone turned around, they saw Morino Ibiki standing there with a squad of ANBU's.

"Ibiki, its Uchiha Itachi," a cat face ANBU said.

"Well it is. You, Hyuuga Uchiha, go back to Konoha with Uzumaki. We will take care of him." Ibiki says, but before anyone could move, Uchiha Itachi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

When everyone saw that, they all went back to Konoha to tell Tsunade just what happened.

Well that was chapter 5; please tell me what you think of this chapter. Sorry about the ItachiNaruto scene, it just fit that part so I added it.

Please review and please no flames, arigato.

Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Chibbi Kitsune**

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it did belong to me, then Naru-chan and Gaara would be loved.

Couple: SasuNaru

Now, on with the story (This is a Yaoi fict, which means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned).

Chapter 6

When Neji and Sasuke got to the Hokage Tower (with Naruto), they ran right into the Hokage office and by doing that, and they woke up Tsunade.

"**What the Hel-" **Before Tsunade could finish, she lade eyes on Naruto. When she saw him back in his right age, Tsunade jumped out of her chair and brought Naruto in a back breaking hug. "Naruto your back to your right age, but you still have the fox ears and tails, but I don't care. I'm just so happy that you are back." (I know that Tsunade is a little OOC, but in this story she cares for Naruto as her little brother)

When Tsunade was squeezing Naruto, Sasuke and Neji both got giant sweat drops on the back of their heads. After at least 10 minutes of Tsunade squeezing the life out of poor Naruto, Neji gave a fake cough in his hands to get the Hokage's attention.

When Tsunade heard the cough, she released the blue and purple Naruto, who started coughing and trying to get his breath back. Tsunade went back to her desk and gave the boys her undivided attention. Neji and Sasuke both looked at Naruto when he got released by the Hokage, and they tried not to laugh at how he looked. Neji turned his attention back to Tsunade and told her what he new that has happened and after Neji finished, Sasuke told Tsunade everything that he new (which was everything) but he left out that he and Naruto are a couple.

"So the only thing that we had to do was to tell Naruto that he isn't along any more…why didn't I think of that. It's so obvious," Tsunade said while hitting her head on her desk which in turned, made it beak in half. "Wait, you said that Itachi kidnapped Naruto, right."

All three boys gave a nod to their Hokage, and watched as she went into deep thought. The three looked at each other and decided that they are going to be here a while and so they went and made themselves comfy. Sasuke sat on the couch that was there and Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap and curled up and went to sleep, while Neji sat on the other end of the couch. Sasuke looked down at Naruto with soft eyes and with a smile on his face; and he started to play with Naruto's hair. Neji looked at both boys and he couldn't help but smile that the two of them have finally found love (Neji only care's about Naruto as a little brother and nothing else, and the same thing is going to be with Gaara. So if you don't like it, then though luck because that's how it's going to be). Now, if only if he could tell TenTen how he fells about her.

Half an hour later, Tsunade thought of a plan but she wouldn't tell the three boys (Sasuke had woken Naruto up) until everyone was gathered, so she sent out Neji and Sasuke to get everyone while she talked to Naruto.

_(Break)_

Two hours later, everyone was together, and Tsunade told them everything that had happened.

"So what are we going to do about Itachi and the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked while she and Ino played with Naruto's fox ears.

"Will you two stop it?" Naruto yelled while he covered his fox ears and hid behind Sasuke.

Everyone laughed when Naruto hid behind Sasuke. Tsunade stopped laughing and gave a cough while she told everyone what she thought of. "Well acutely we can't do anything right now, but I'm going to send all of you to the Hidden Grass village so you can do the Chuunin exam, so that way it would be harder for them to get Naruto." Tsunade says with a smile on her face.

"I have one question Tsunade-baa-san," Tsunade's eyes twitched when Naruto called her "old hag" but this time she didn't do anything about it.

"And that is?"

"What am I'm going to do about my fox ears and my nine tails," Naruto yelled out and everyone sweet dropped at his question because they were thinking of the same thing.

"Well Naruto, you can hid your ears behind your headband (can anyone tell me what this is called, and if you tell me then I'll….try to put up the chapters faster) and you can wrap your tails around your waist," Tsunade explained with a smile.

Everyone gave another sweet drop at how simple that was but they nodded anyways (even Naruto).

"Well the Chuunin exam will take place in 3 weeks so you all better leave tomorrow, and good luck." With that said, Tsunade went to the nearest bar. After Tsunade left the teachers turned to their students and said "meet us at the north gate at 7:00am and don't be late, and that goes for you to Kakashi." Kurenai said with a glare then everyone left when Kakashi gave a nervous laugh and nodded.

When they were leaving, Sasuke whispered to Naruto and said: "You can live with me if you want to Naru-chan," with a smile and Naruto agreed with his own smile. So the two of them went to Naruto's place to pack up all of his things and bring them all to Sasuke's (luckily that Naruto doesn't have a lot of things).

_(Break)_

The next morning team 7, 8, 10, and 11 meet at the north gate with their senseis and believe it or not, even Kakashi was early. When everyone got their, their jaws dropped at seeing Kakashi on time, which made Kakashi smile (but you couldn't see it because of his mask).

"Well lets go everyone, we don't want to be late no do you," and with that said, Kakashi started to walk away. After everyone got their wits together, they looked at each other, then they started after Kakashi who was reading his book at which mad everyone sweet drop at seeing it (they sweet drop at lot, don't they -), well at least that much is still the same.

_(Break)_

Well that was that, I hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long with this chapter. The reason is that I was in a writers block, but now I'm out of it, YA - hehehe. Please tell me what you think about it and please no flames thanks.

If anyone no's how to spell Fallen Star in Japanese then please tell me, and everyone please RXR. Until next time, bye everyone and I'll try to update sooner.

Ja ne

RXR everyone


	7. Chapter 7

**Chibbi Kitsune**

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I soooo wish it did, but it doesn't sigh.

Couple: SasuNaru

Now, on with the story (This is a Yaoi fict, which means BoyXBoy love. You have been warned).

Chapter 7

_The next morning team 7, 8, 10, and 11 meet at the north gate with their senseis and believe it or not, even Kakashi was early. When everyone got there, their jaws dropped at seeing Kakashi on time, which made Kakashi smile (but you couldn't see it because of his mask)._

"_Well lets go everyone, we don't want to be late now do we," and with that said, Kakashi started to walk away. After everyone got their wits together, they looked at each other, then they started after Kakashi who was reading his book at which mad everyone sweat drop at seeing it (they sweat drop at lot, don't they -), well at least that much is still the same._

The group of Konoha nins were walking to the Hidden Grass village to take the next Chuunin exam. Sakura, Ino and TenTen looked at each other and gave a nod and an evil smile before turning to Naruto.

"Ohhhh Naru-chan" all three of them sang.

Everyone turned around and looked at the three girls and they all gave a sweat drop, and Naruto took one look at their faces before he hide behind Sasuke (the others already know that Naru and Sasu are a couple and they are happy for them. Yes even Ino and Sakura). Sasuke turned his head to look at his kitsune behind him and he gave him a smile before he turned to look at the three girls in front of him, and gave them a glare.

"Leave him alone before I make you," said Sasuke with a glare on his face.

The three girls looked at each other before they walked slowly away. The others either rolled their eyes, laughed, or gave a snicker at the scene in front on them before they turned their attention to the road again.

_(Break)_

A week later, the group made it to the Hidden Grass village, and they got a hotel room to stay in for the Chuunin exam that would be starting in 3 days.

"Now you guys be good and don't get in trouble, us adults have things to do so we'll see you guys later." With that said, all of the adults left the hotel room in a burst of smoke, leaving the genins and one chuunin alone.

Sakura turned to look at the others and she saw that Naruto let his ear's and tails out before smiling at everyone and saying, "so what are we going to do?" Before anyone could answer, Naruto's fox ear's twitched and he ran to the door and flung it open before he tackled one of the people there on the ground.

The others gave a sweat drop and Sasuke gave a glare, before they walked to the door to see that it was just Tamari, Kankuro and the one that was under Naruto was Gaara (yes, I'm making the three sand siblings already know about Kyuubi). Tamari and Kankuro both looked down at Naruto and Gaara in shock, and no it wasn't because of Gaara being on his back and Naruto on top of him (I bet that all of the GaaNaru fans just loved that hehehe Wink Wink), but it was because of Naruto's fox ears and nine tails.

Gaara's sand lift Naruto off of him, and it put both of them on their feet. When Gaara looked at Naruto, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open (hehehe I bet you can't picture Gaara ever having that expression on his face).

Before the three could ask, TenTen said, "Why don't you guys come in and we're explain." With a nod, they followed the others inside and closed and locked the door.

_(1 Hour Later) _

"….And that's what happened" finished Sakura. After Sakura told them what happened, they heard a growl and turned to look at Naruto and they couldn't help but sweat dropping (they sweat drop a lot, don't they) at what they say. The reason is because during the story, Tamari started to play with Naruto's ears and tails.

With another growl Naruto moved behind Gaara and glared at everyone before saying, "What is with girls and playing with my fox ears and tails?" which made everyone laugh.

"I think it's because girls think it adorable or something" explained Shino with a smile. _I'm happy that that's not happening to me._ Thought every male in the group.

After Naruto moved so that he was in the middle of Gaara and Sasuke and snuggled in Sasuke's arms (wait until every SasuNaru fan could awww), before he looked at the others. "So what do you guys want to do for the next few days, that's NOT training" Naruto asked with a glare on his face. At that, everyone, and YES I mean everyone, even Gaara, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Sasuke laughed. They all started to plan what to do for the next 3 days before the Chuunin Exam would start.

_(Break)_

Well that's it, and I know its short, but I'm in a writer's block, so this is the best that I could do. I'll update _True Identity, Enough Is Enough, and Help of the Demi Humans and Bladers _right when I get out of my writer's block. Well before I forget, I'll like to thanks all of my review's gives everyone a big hug. Well until next time.

RXR

Ja


End file.
